All you need is a good argument
by DaChocolat
Summary: A random Freed x Cana oneshot, inspired by the prompt 'Are you wearing my shirt'


**Lately I've gotten quite some Freed x Cana feels and ideas but my motivation is still a mood a-hole. I'm so so sorry for letting you all wait for the continuation of 'Coffee to go'. I really am. But I haven't given up on it! There will be a continuation, I just don't know when ;w;. Thank you all so much for supporting me still!**

* * *

"Why are you up already?"

This judgemental undertone in her voice nearly made Freed wince. He knew that sooner or later she would wake up, see that he wasn't in bed with her anymore and then go to find him and he also knew that she wouldn't be amused to see him in his study. But this work was important and he was so close to creating the code he needed.

Furrowing his brows and practically feeling Cana's look burn into his back the rune mage laid down his pen slowly. A quick glance at this clock told him that it was eight in the morning, a time that was past his usual get up time but when he was with her then he promised to get a little more sleep and enjoy just lying in bed with her for a bit longer. They had wanted to sleep in, he'd assured her that he was not going to sneak out of bed in the morning to work and make breakfast, but here he was…

Actually feeling a pang of conscience he finally emitted a low sigh. "I had to."

"No, you didn't." The irritation rang in the card mage's voice clearly and she crossed his arms leaning against the door frame. What had she dragged him away from work for yesterday evening? Just to continue stressing himself over it right in the morning? _Hah!_ "You promised to keep your fingers of that damn paper for at least one day. It's not somethin' ya need to finish for a certain date, is it?"

"No," Freed responded honestly and without hesitation this time realizing that he had kind of broken a promise. He hadn't exactly given one, and if he gave one then he made sure to keep it because he was a man who was true to his words, but right now it felt just like he had broken a promise and Cana was right anyway… She was his girlfriend and he wanted to spend time with her, enjoying every night and day she decided to stay over at his apartment and not at Fairy Hills. So despite feeling common stubbornness he sighed and turned around in his seat. "Listen Cana, I-"

But he ended up interrupting himself at the new view that he got offered, not noticing how he was gaping ever so slightly. Cana could only raise a brow at his reaction though for some reason her lips curved into a knowing grin a few heartbeats later. "Cat got your tongue, Freed?"

 _What?_ Shaking his head a bit and now blushing faintly as he realized how he must have looked just now Freed strove for a neutral expression, not sure if it was actually working. Damn, he hadn't expected that. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Actually he didn't need to ask. The shirt the brunette was covered with was definitely too big and didn't look like female attire, not like something he would find in her wardrobe. He had no clue why it was affecting him like that, after all they had seen each other gloriously naked a few times by now, but… _wow_.

And Cana, Cana could see the trouble and wonder playing on Freed's usually stoic face. It caused her smirk to widen and since it seemed just as if her boyfriend had forgotten what he had wanted to say she began to stride towards him not missing how the male eyed her from tip to toe once more. "Yea."

"Huh." That was all the greenet managed to get out before the card mage sat down on his lap. Her thick brown hair was messy from the night but her eyes were sparkling. Seeing her in his shirt was something he didn't know he needed to see until now and before he could expand his current thought he felt a warm touch on his hand. Blinking he averted his eyes from her face, her smirk, and shifted his attention to her hand leading his own instead until he felt _more_ skin beneath his palm.

"Woke up and noticed you sneaked outta bed," she began with a spark of previous irritation in her voice. "Saw your shirt and since I fell asleep half-naked…," Cana continued with a hum as she felt Freed's fingers brush against the skin of her rear gently, briefly recalling some passionate bits of the previous night before she concluded leaning in to give her boyfriend's bottom lip a light nip. "… and thought I should cover myself a bit before findin' you."

"Did you?" He tried to sound a bit mocking but with satisfaction she heard his breath hitch gently at the touches and before he had the chance to protest, because he could see the fight in his eyes, she leaned in once more and whispered into his ear. "Ya should really… get back to bed for a bit, Freed… Or you'll have an _unsatisfied_ girlfriend. And ya don't want that, do ya?" And then she quickly got off his lap, knowing that her work here was done, and with one last look thrown at him she turned and strode out of the room.

What she left behind was a rather stunned, confused and admittedly turned on rune mage and he was very sure that she had gotten the hints she had tried to drop here… _Get back to bed, huh?_ It was what he had told her after all, that was true - that he would enjoy the morning together with Cana, without any stress. But something told him that she didn't just want to cuddle and talk or just lie there and relax…

And an _unsatisfied_ girlfriend was in fact not what Freed wanted.

So after a few moments of consideration he cleared his throat and made sure that there was nothing left of the small blush that had crept into his cheeks so treacherously before raising from his chair and heading back to his bedroom. _Damn you, Cana…_ , he thought but ended up showing a small smirk before entering the targeted room just to find her sprawling across his bed, already waiting for him.


End file.
